


Curse of the Nines

by infernobats



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, on god if this show is queerbaiting gn, renga, renga brainrot oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernobats/pseuds/infernobats
Summary: Reki Kyan is a 17 year old boy who meets 17 year old Langa Hasegawa when he transfers to his school from Canada. Reki introduces the transfer student to his passion; skating. He quickly picks up on it, his past being revealed of 15 years of experience with snowboarding. Langa soon grew in skill and talent fast, overcoming Reki. He didn't take it well, Reki began to realize that he didn't find passion in being left behind, he wanted to have his partner be an equal match. Once Langa broke the promise, things changed
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Curse of the Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's Episode 9 of SK8 but it is changed because I had a dream about the episode before it was released, so I am going to change the episode to how I remember it in my dream and also keep in some of the plot that was here before. I am also MLM and am really happy with renga and their dynamic they r my main source of happiness gn LOL

_ Skating, it created such a spark within me, it was supposed to be something that made me happy. So why, why now. Why is it so dull? My heart feels so distant, the passion I felt for this is gone, as is my best friend. _

The boy looked up, seeing his opponent distance himself further, the hope he had for catching up continued to fade. He heard people shouting around him, pressuring him, saying they bet on him, guilting him. 

_ What am I supposed to say to that? At this moment all I want to do is get off this board, I don’t care if it means I lose, this doesn’t feel worth it.  _

His hand rested on his chest, feeling a faint heartbeat, nothing like the pounding sensation he would usually feel, ever since the competition had begun, the passion he once felt was gone. He could hear people chanting for Joe, the wind would blow in just a certain way and he could hear his wheels moving below him, egging him on.  _ Move, move faster, win this, go up against ADAM again.  _

No matter how much he pushed himself, he couldn’t find it within him to go faster, almost as if his heart was holding him back. He turned the next corner, adjusting himself as he returned straight up, losing Joe from his sight, there seemed to be no hope left for him to win. There was barely anyone on this straightway, he felt better about that, almost saying that so few people were watching, so few people cared about what he was doing.

His feet shifted as he hesitated, wanting to force himself off the board, this feeling, it wasn’t what he should feel while in a beef, especially against someone as powerful as Joe. He looked at the board he stood on, the one so carefully crafted by the boy he cared for so deeply. Part of him felt like he cared for him too much, he didn’t have many friends in canada, he spent most of his time with his Father. So this feeling of caring for someone to the extent of the things you once found such astounding passion in felt dull without them, it was completely foreign. 

Moving his weight on the board, he let himself slow down, pulling back, almost as if he was surrendering, tying a white flag to a pole, but someone chose to stop him.

“Don’t!” Someone shouted, he turned his head, seeing a redhead shouting from the sidelines. 

“Make it snow again Langa!” The boy from the small crowd called out to him. In that moment, his heart began to race, his body trembling with adrenaline,  _ this feeling. This is why I’m doing this.  _ He leaned down, pushing his weight forward, hearing people around him claim that he couldn’t catch back up with Joe, but that just pushed him to know he  _ had  _ to catch up. He had no other choice.

Langa’s mind was focused on the beef now, but his heart was somewhere completely different. The words Reki had said:  _ Make it snow again.  _

The first time he had skated a beef, so new to it he didn’t even know how to bail if he wanted to, Reki went on and on to their manager Oka about how it had snowed that night, about how he had never seen snow so bright and blue and beautiful. 

When the beef was over, he remembered the conversation so well, no matter how pointless it may have seemed.

_ “You’re joking right!” The redhead shouted, throwing his arms in the air as they walked back to where they had the bike. Reki walked slow, knowing his board was in for a beating when they returned. _

_ “I don’t really think so?” Langa looked down at his legs as he spoke, his body adjusting to the strange sensation of being off a board after pushing himself so far. _

_ “That was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen! And I’ve seen my fair share of beefs, so that was just-” He paused for a moment. “PSCHEWW!” Reki made a strange sound effect which Langa assumed was supposed to resemble an explosion. The taller boy laughed at his antics. _

_ “I didn’t expect to be able to do something like that, It was different but I felt something strange when I got on the board into the course, I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time.” Reki looked at him, seeing him grab his chest, stars in his eyes as he looked at the beaten board in the redheads arms.  _

_ “For your first beef, and first time on a skateboard, AND first time in S, I guess you did pretty okay!” He grinned, looking at Langa as he pushed him. _

_ “Like seriously I don’t know how you managed to defeat Shadow, I mean he is basically the best of the best around here. Yeah there’s Cherry and Joe and A-” Reki stopped himself. He knew there would be time in the future to talk about the strongest skaters. He doubted either of them would be going up against one of the founders of S anytime soon.  _

_ “You did amazing tonight, I’ve never seen snow like that.”  _

_ “It didn’t snow.”  _

_ “You made it snow, Langa. I’d love to see it again one day. I’ll never forget the feeling I had when I saw it.”  _

He pushed himself, managing to make up for lost time, closing in the gap with Joe as they neared the abandoned factory, his heart was racing faster than before, something about tonight. The things he was remembering, Reki by his side, Joe in front of him, it was exhilarating. As he leveled himself, his arms were out for a moment, the wind fighting his hands to stay still, every move on this course a battle, he intended to win each one.

A loud crash resounded from the building, seeing Joe create a convenient place for him to enter, only a yard or two away from the entrance. Langa hesitated for a moment, considering trying to get in through where Joe had, choosing to go where he trusted. As he entered the building, he heard people shouting, cheering, booing. His bright blue eyes scanned the entire place, fixating on a redhead at the end of the course. 

Part of him wanted to trust his instincts, sticking to what he knew, what he trusted. But playing it safe wasn’t what created that feeling. Joe had gotten ahead of him, creating his own path in the building, if he didn’t act fast, he would lose. His eyes followed where Joe went, following after him, choosing to trust the odds of chance, his heart was pounding out of his chest as he heard the sound of the large beam being pushed through the air, following close behind him, he had to act now, not giving himself much of a choice, he tried his best to follow what Joe had done. 

There was a reason people say ‘trust your instincts’ it was for this reason. One of the wheels was hooked over the beam, the mechanics of the board made it so he could never skate straight, or straighten his wheels, he was stuck, only able to witness as the beam chose a spot to drop him. His feet were still connected to his board somehow, the clip holding onto his foot being stressed so heavily in this moment as he tried to make it to the ground without breaking any bones. But naive wishing will only get you so far. He landed, feeling a  _ snap  _ below him, collapsing to his knees. A cheer erupted from the crowd, everyone cheering for Joe, in this moment, he was all that mattered. 

The crowd that had scattered around the building quickly moved to huddle around Joe, almost like Langa had disappeared. It wasn’t like it bothered him, he’d rather not be seen after a bail like that, his face was hot with embarrassment. He finally moved his feet forward, sitting down properly his face went white as he saw what had happened on impact. The board had snapped beneath him, almost snapping it clean in half, splinters of the wood scattered among the floor below him. 

“Langa!” A voice called out from in front of him, he looked up, hoping to see the redhead, only being greeted by Miya and Shadow. 

“Are you okay?” The short boy offered a hand, helping him up, he hadn’t responded, part of him in shock of what had happened. He had never broken a snowboard, no matter how much he had stressed it. All of those were just store bought, they meant nothing compared to the remains of what had been handmade  _ just  _ for him.

“I think I am.” Langa held the skateboard close to his chest, unsure what to do. “That was a gnarly bail, I’m surprised you’re still in one piece!” Shadow shouted, gesturing at him who seemed to be fine. 

“At least I am.” He held the two pieces of the skateboard, looking at the two in front of him. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, can this even be fixed?” His voice was shaky, it was the second time this pit formed in his stomach, the first was a few nights prior. That was the  _ one  _ thing he hated thinking about, and yet, it was the only thing he could think about most days.

“If you have the right person to do it, and lucky for you, you have the best by your side.” A redhead cut in, pushing past the other two, standing in front of Langa for a moment. It was almost as if Reki had given the other two a cue, both of them saying they were going to head back, leaving the two of them some of the only people in the warehouse.

“Reki,” A smile was on his face, in this moment so many questions he had were unanswered, but one thing he knew was Reki was back. 

“You’re so careless, you should’ve been more careful.” 

“Says the one with an injured wrist.” 

“Not anymore!” Reki stuck his tongue out, laughing with Langa, finally,  _ finally  _ they were back to them. 

“Reki I-” “Listen Langa-” They both stopped, smiling as they tried to speak over the other, stumbling over words as they both told the other to go first after that.

“Right okay, I’ll go first.” Reki scratched the back of his head, adjusting his bangs, not used to many people seeing him without his headband. 

“Langa I don’t know how to say this, the promise we made was me putting all of my trust in you, you could’ve gotten really injured when you went against Adam the first time, then you willingly did it again, I mean I’m scared of him, he has so much power, he has the ability to hurt so many, and get away with it.” He fidgeted with his hand in his hoodie pocket as he tried to come up with what he wanted to say.

“Hey you two, get a move on, we are preparing for the next race.” A security guard called out, shooing them out of the warehouse. Langa took a step, his ankle fumbling beneath him.

“You okay?” 

“Mhm, I just lost my footing.” He was hoping that was all that was, but the ping of pain he felt in the back of his foot made him fear it was something more.

“So right, I just don’t want you to ever be hurt, I want you to be able to skate- I want us to be able to skate, have fun and be able to not worry about getting thrown off our skateboards by a possibly homicidal skater guy.” No matter how much what he said sounded ridiculous, it was true. 

“I know you’re not in the competition anymore, and I’m sorry, but I’m glad.” Langa stopped as Reki said that.

“You’re happy that I lost?”  _ Miscommunication _ . “No! No, that’s not what I mean. I’m just glad you aren’t going to go up against him again.” Reki tried to fix what he said, seeing that it took a toll on Langa.

“I wanted to, Reki I was trying to get back to go against him, I never finished my race with him, I wanted to watch him skate against me again. He’s so powerful I want to learn from him, or see what he can do while I’m behind him.” Langa couldn’t seem to understand.

“I don’t care about you wanting to go up against him again! He’s violent, he’s not going to spare anyone from his rampage when he has his head in the game! You don’t know who he could hurt or how badly.” 

“Why do you hate the fact that I’m going up against him so badly.” Langa took a step back from Reki as he saw him hesitate to speak. “Just tell me Reki, please.” He pleaded, looking at him, their eyes meeting for a moment before he chose to say it.

“I never want to see you get hurt! I don’t know what I would do if you got injured, I can’t skate good enough to win against Shadow, so how am I supposed to go up against Adam? I could barely keep up with Miya when he was practicing. If Adam hurts you, I can’t beat him and make him feel sorry. I’d be helpless,  _ just like I was last time _ .” 

“I’m not your old friend Reki, I’m not going to leave, no matter how hurt I get. This feeling I get when I skate, it’s nothing compared to how I feel when you’re by my side.” The things he was saying felt like nothing Reki had ever felt before, his stomach felt light, like butterflies were fluttering. “I’d do anything to keep this feeling forever, to keep you by my side forever, as an equal, I don’t want to lose my partner.” He reached out, grabbing Reki’s hand with his gloved hand, hesitating to speak for a moment. 

“Langa?” 

“Reki I don’t want to lose you, I don’t know how to put into words how much you mean to me how much I-” He stopped as he was pulled into a tight embrace by Reki, without time to react he felt a warm presence against his lips for a moment.

“An equal partner?” Reki laughed out, his hands cupping Langa’s face, their noses touching, their lips centimeters apart.


End file.
